Never neverland!
by Saige Akaluna 1
Summary: Come along with scarlet "pan" banning through this big adventure to neverland to save her family.
1. scarlet pan banning

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

**NAME:** Scarlet "pan" Banning.

**HAIR COLOUR:** Red.

**EYE COLOUR:** Greenish-Grey.

**FAVORITE COLOUR:** Forest green

**PERSONALITY:** Loving to people close to her, fiery when threatened, and very protective about family and friends.

**ABILITIES:** Can fly later in the story, hair changes colour to mood, and can sword fight better than most people.


	2. plays and games

Our family was at a play where lil' bug was playing the part of our grandmama, but I was the only one who knew this. Right now the kid who was playing peter pan was crying.

"Boy, why are you crying?" My sister, maggie, asked him. "I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to stick, besides I wasn't crying." "Peter" replied. "I shall sew it on to you if you'd like." After "wendy" sewed peters shadow back on they traded names. "I think that was perfectly sweet of you. I shall give you a kiss if you would like." She said to peter as she finished swing on his shadow l. He then stuck out his hand for the thimble. "Don't you know what a kiss is?" Wendy asked in confusion. "I shall once you give me one." Wendy" looked at the thimble on her finger, shrugged and handed it to him. "Now I shall give you a kiss." Peter told wendy she then puckered her lips and closed her eyes. All peter did was hand her back her thimble.

We all laughed at this. As peterturned to us said "I don't ever want to grow up to become a man.*ughh* I want to stay a little boy forever to always have fun." As the play ended all the lost boys came on stage and started to sing. Fathers phone started to ring so he answered it. "Brad.. yeah I'm at my youngest daughter's play... it's impossible I'm on a plane to London tomorrow with the family... a children's hospital... a children's hospital is dedicating an entire winter to granny wendy, brad-" "peter your missing it." "Alright, meeting tomorrow at 8 a.m.-" "Dad, my game you promised." "Listen its my son's baseball game tomorrow last game of the season I've got to be there, I promised. We will make it a short meeting." Father then whispered something to jack. At this point I just zoned out from the conversation to watch the play.

**TIME SKIP NEXT DAY.**

At the base ball game jacks team still didn't get iinto the lead. "Come on jack you can do this! I believe in you!" I yelled to him to him as he and his team went into the dugout, and jack went to home plate with a bat. Some man for fathers work came and started filming jack for father. Jack had two strikes and got ready for the last pitch. "J-A-C-K! You got this! Just believe in yourself!" I called to him as he nodded to the pitcher for the ball. It was a strike we all congratulated jack's team for a good try. As we were leaving i called to mother. "I will stay here because I have a feeling that he will get here late." She nodded and told me to stay safe as her, jack, and maggie got into the car. Asbi predicted father was late when he go here I was sitting on the curb waiting for him to show up.

"Sup. Father your late and we lost." I filled him in as I got into the car to go home. "Thank you scarlet." He called to me as he got into the car all I did was nod to him.

* * *

Preview of next time.

As we were on the plane maggie showed father a picture jay drew. "That is beautiful sweetheart what is that?" While pointing at the fire.

* * *

Thanks for reading this story.

~~green apple-chan


	3. London is new

As we were on the plane maggie showed father a picture jack drew. "That's beautiful sweetheart sweetheart what's that?" Father asked Maggie while pointing a the most colourful part of the picture. "Fire daddy."

I zoned out at this part and looked out of the window and saw something twinkle next to me. I turned to look and saw it was a fairy looking at me. As it noticed I was looking at her. I started to wave at her in small gestures to get her to come closer to me. "Hey little one I am scarlet "pan" banning just so you know." I said to her as she kissed my eyes and ears for some reason. "Hello miss scarlet I am here to see if your father is on the plane to London." I nodded to let her know he was on the plane and told her. "You can stick with me for a little while until we get to London."

TIME SKIP

I wasn't paying attention to what mother and father were saying all I noticed was that the door opened so I sliped through while uncle Tootles screamed "It's snowing!" I walked to grand mama Wendy's room to tell her that I met Tinkerbell on the plane.

"Grand mama I missed you." I greeted her as I walked into her room.

"As do I, fire fly. As do I." Wendy greeted back to me as I sat down on the floor and told her that father had turned into a pirate. "Let's go down and eat grand mama." I called to her as I stood up and stuck out my arm for her to take. Dinner passed b like a blur and father, mother, and grand mama left to some party, so right now lil' bug, jay, and I went up to the nersery. I noticed they weren't going to sleep so I told jack "Tell her a story while i go get a glass of milk." He nodded so I left to go get some milk for lil' bug. When I got back to the room it was a mess and jack and maggie were gone. When I saw a dagger in the wall with a note I screamed and ran over pulling out the weapon I grabbed the note and read it. At this point mothe , father, and grand mama were running into the room so I handed over the note to father and mother.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story send in reviews and stuff.

Green apple chan.


	4. Going to never neverlan and i can fly

I was crying while mother went to make tea, and grand mama and father started to talk. I was rocking back and forth mumbling about Tinkerbell. As father and I went into the nersery father made him and me a cup of whiskey to calm us both down. As I finished my cup of whiskey Tinkerbell came flying into the room. Father started to freak out saying "Firefly from hell." Him and Tinkerbell started to move around the room until father fell into a crib.

"Oh it is you, but oh well you were always bigger than me. Hey scarlet!" She ranted at father and called to me. Tink and father started a conversation about having fun like they used to but father didn't know what she was talking about. At some point tink knocked out my father and told me to think of a happy thought. I ws thinkin about when I became a big sister to the best little brother.

"Oh my pixiedust you can fly like peter pan!" Tink exclaimed to me as I opened my eyes to see myself four feet off the ground without pixiedust. I started to carry father out of the window as tink yelled out "second star to the right and keep going until sunrise!" All I could do was giggle at her statement.

* * *

thanks for reading my story and review.

Green chan


	5. Lost boys

As we arrived into neverland tink called to me as I handed her my father because I was tired. "Go to the lost boys and tell rufio that you are Peter Pan's daughter." I nodded to her and went to the large tree house type thing where the lost boys would be found.

"Hello where is everyone?" I called when I landed at the base of the tree. A lot of boys came out of hiding, but one stood out the most he had red hair and looked to be the oldest around my age. "Who are you girl?" He asked me.

"Well I'm scarlet pan, you must be leader of the lost boys, huh?" I said to him a I walked around him. I blushed as I looked at his outfit and body. I felt as if though we were ment to be together, but we never met before in our lives.

"Tink sent me to tell you pan is back and for you to treat me nicely." I said to him as a younger boy ran over to me. He pulled my pant leg for me to sit on the floor so I did. He kept touching my face, hands, and hair. He soon mumbled out to the other "You look so much like peter..." I giggled of a thank you as rufio skimed his hand on my cheek and said. "We shall treat miss pan with the highest respect."

Soon enough we were all settling down to go to sleep. I was lying in bed with rufio snuggling up with him to keep warm because it was cold tonight.

**TIME SKIP**

As I woke up at around four in the morning I noticed that I was rapped up in rufio's arms. As I turned to face him I saw that he was kind of hot in the morning sun light. I started to blush at my thoughts and tryed to wiggle out of his grip. All that I did was make his grip tighter when I tryed to get away.

"Rufio let go...please." I whisper to him as I shake his shoulder lightly. He just groans and snuggles further into my neck. I internally groan and say a few curse words, but soon fall asleep again. But this time I am gripping his shirt to me so that he wouldn't leave me when he woke up.


	6. A girl comes to neverland

Hey guys its green-chan and it want to tell you that this chapter will be in rufio's pov of when scarlet got to the tree and the next morning. Thanks for reading my story and I don't own hook only scarlet!

* * *

As I woke up I felt as if though something was going to happen to day, but I paid no mind to it and pushed the feeling away. As I got dressed I called the lost boys to breakfast, and soon enough we were all training with our weapons.

After training we all started to play games like tag, freeze, and around the world. While we were relaxing we heard leaves rustling as the wind wasn't blowing so we all got our weapons ready. After a few seconds a girl, A GIRL, dropped down from above and called out "hello where is everyone?"

I nodded to the lost boys with my weapon up in alert, the boys following suit, stepped out and called "who are you girl?" She moved closer to me and replied to me "Well I'm scarlet pan, so your the leader of the lost boys, huh?"

With a blush on her face she circled around me looking at my clothes. _you know I fell as if though this girl and me were soul mates or something but we have never seen each other before. "_Tink sent me to tell you pan is back and to treat me nicely."

Pockets ran up to her and tugged her pant leg. She sat down to get to his height pockets was running his hands over her face, hair, and hands.

After a few minutes pockets mumbled to us "You look so much like peter..." Scarlet then let out the cutest giggle and said thank you. Without anyone noticing I walked closer and skimmed my hand along her cheek and said "We will treat miss pan with the greatest respect."

Soon enough we were all going to bed me and scarlet were snuggling up together because it was a cold night.

**TIME SKIP**

Scarlet was moving around to get away, and whispered something that I couldn't heard so I snuggled more into her neck more with a groan.

Soon after this she cuddled closer to me and gripped my shirt so that I didn't leave her so I fell back to sleep to the sound of her breathing.


End file.
